The Rules
by Neshisha
Summary: Le pauvre Mc Gee se retrouve au milieu de la guerre civile entre Tony et Zee-vah ...


DISCLAIMER: les personnages appartiennent à Donald P Belissario

Mc Gee conduit la camionnette qui amène Tony et Ziva à la base navale de Falls Church

Voici ses pensées pendant ce voyage:

1 - Ne jamais laisser deux suspects ensemble dans la même pièce.  
Ne jamais laisser Ziva et Di Nozzo ensemble dans la même voiture. Parce que là j'ai bien envie de foncer dans un arbre si ca peut les faire TAIRE ! Deux heures qu'on fait route vers la base militaire de Falls church et ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler, je n'en peux plus , au secours.

2 - Toujours porter des gants sur une scène de crime.  
Toujours porter un preservatif quand on épouse une Israelienne tueuse a gages et qu'on accomplit son devoir conjugal. Sinon elle risque de tomber enceinte . Et là, c'est le debut de la fin, avec les montées d'hormones qu'elle nous fait on risque d'aller droit dans le mur . Ou dans un arbre. Ou..OU DANS UNE PETITE VIEILLE QUI TRAVERSE LA ROUTE . VITE LE FREIN!!!

3 - Ne croyez jamais ce que l'on vous dit, toujours vérifier.  
Arrêtez la camionnette pour aller verifier que mamie n'est pas morte de peur quand on a failli l'ecraser. Se rendre compte qu'elle va bien quand elle vous balance son parapluie et son sac a la figure. Se rendre compte qu'en plus elle a une très bonne vue quand le sac rempli de bouffe pour chat vous atteint en plein nez. Et qu'en plus elle connaît plus d'insultes et de mots vulgaires que Tony.

4 - Ne jamais rien cacher à son équipier  
...Sauf quand une vieille vous met KO. Surtout ne JAMAIS avouer ça.

7 - Soyez toujours précis lorsque vous mentez.  
non, non, Tony je te jure, cette vieille c'etait Bruce Willis qui reprenait le rôle de Big Mama. Et il est ceinture noire de karaté!

8 - Ne jamais présumer.  
Par exemple, je ne presume pas que Tony va raconter toute l'histoire a tous les agents du NCIS. Non je le SAIS. Parce qu'il a son portable dans la main. Et qu'il a pris le forfait SMS illimités

8 - Ne rien prendre pour acquis.  
Comme par exemple mon mariage avec Abby. Qui va me prendre pour une lavette quand elle saura toute l'histoire. Et qui va me claquer la porte au nez, me plaquer, se foutre de moi, ensuite je vais virer homo, épouser un camionneur nommé Robert et...AAAHH TONY POSE CE TELEPHONE

9 - Toujours avoir un couteau sur soi.  
Pour assassiner Tony. Si Ziva ne s'en charge pas avant. Et accessoirement pour me suicider ensuite si l'histoire est déja parvenue au bureau...

12 - Ne jamais fréquenter un collègue.  
Hahahahahahahahaha la bonne blague! Je crois qu'il va falloir que Gibbs la supprime parce qu'aparemment tout le monde s'en fout de toute façon. Même Gibbs lui même. Ou alors il est undercover avec Jenny depuis des mois et leur liaison n'est qu'une mission...

18 - Il vaut mieux rechercher le pardon que demander la permission.

Tony va devoir beaucoup chercher pour trouver mon pardon après ce sale coup. Indiana Jones à la recherche du crane de cristal à côté, c'est de la gnognotte.

22 - Ne jamais interrompre un interrogatoire.  
Regle que je suis scrupuleusement depuis le debut de ce trajet .Vaut aussi entre un mari et sa femme. Quand l'épouse enceinte et en furie hurle "c'est qui cette pétasse blonde? Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que c'est TA SOEUR??"Se taire aussi quand l'épouse en furie se rend compte qu'effectivement, c'est vraiment sa soeur. No Comment

23 - Ne jamais bousiller le café d'un marine si vous voulez vivre.  
En parlant de café, ca vous dit pas d'en boire un petit au resto-route?

24 - Ne jamais dire que vous êtes désolé.  
Sauf cas de force majeure, par exemple quand vous avez renversé le dit café sur la chemise préférée du camionneur Robert, qui, vu la beigne qu'il vous met , ne vous épousera pas non plus. Vous finirez donc celibataire, et avec deux yeux pochés.

25- Toujours avoir son arme sur soi.  
Pour intimider les potes de Robert qui ont bien envie de vous bastonner pour le plaisir. Et pouvoir vous casser en quatrieme vitesse.

26:Ne jamais épouser une femme qui mange plus que toi.  
MERDE ON A OUBLIE ZIVA AU RESTO-ROUTE!

27: Ne jamais boire le café d'un Marine si vous souhaitez rester en vie.

Mais si vous êtes une ex agent du mossad , vous pouvez le renverser , de preference quand il est bouillant, sur la tête de vos abrutis de coéquipiers quand ils vous oublient dans un restoroute. Et si l'un de vos coequipiers se revele être votre mari, il a droit a une double dose.

28Ne jamais être injoignable:

Et Merrdde! C'est Abby qui appelle sur mon portable! Elle va me quitter c'est sûr..Allez, Tim, tu respires, et tu décroches "Allô chérie? j'allais justement t'appeler, tu vas rire mais Tony s'est trompé, en fait la mamie, c'etait un gros baraqué, et puis ils étaient trois, non, cinq, et puis....

29:Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire  
Ni sa fiancée. Quand elle vous appelle en vous disant que les hommes qui se bastonnent elle trouve ca viril, et ce même si c'est avec mamie Nova. Et que quand vous allez rentrer, elle se fera un plaisir de jouer au docteur avec vous. Yeeh-Yaaa!!Décidément, j'adore ces règles

******************************************************************************************************************

Regle 30: Me Laisser des Reviews!!! Merci:)


End file.
